


A Team Jacket Holiday Photoshoot

by ephemeral_motif



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Art, Collaboration, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeral_motif/pseuds/ephemeral_motif
Summary: Dirk, Todd, and Farah are on a mission to capture the perfect Xmas photo with their new wily (clue? accomplice? assistant?) Mr. Harriet the pig. This requires serious costuming and poses. Will their efforts be enough to delight Mona? (The answer is yes, one way or another).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Team Jacket Holiday Photoshoot

**Author's Note:**

> Here are a pair of pieces made in collaboration with the wonderful [wolfbird14](https://wolfbird14.tumblr.com/) for the dghda server’s holiday minibang. For this collab, we each drew a piece of line art, then swapped with each other for the coloring.
> 
> Piece 1 - “The Attempt” - line art: me, coloring: [wolfbird14](https://wolfbird14.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Piece 2 - “The Aftermath” - line art: [wolfbird14](https://wolfbird14.tumblr.com/), coloring: me.
> 
> You can also see both pieces on tumblr [here](https://stylish-tartan.tumblr.com/post/640965169456037888/here-are-a-pair-of-pieces-made-in-collaboration).
> 
> I had a lot of fun working on this with you, [wolfbird14](https://wolfbird14.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for being awesome!

**The Attempt:**

**The Aftermath:**


End file.
